coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 84 (2nd October 1961)
Plot The wedding cake is delivered to the Rovers instead of the Greenvale Hotel. Annie gets annoyed when Jack gets paint on his shirt after creating a "Just Married" sign with Len. Linda is annoyed that Ivan has to look after the pub for the day, leaving her alone. The guests start to gather in the Rovers' back room. Swindley and Miss Nugent's present is a blue garter. Jack and Alf make a bet as to whether Ena will be wearing her hairnet under her best hat - Alf wins when she does. Ena insists on being in the first of the taxis taking the guests to St. Theresa's RC Church. Doreen also gives a blue garter, revealing that they're only 1/4 in Gamma Garments, much to Swindley’s embarrassment. Alf lines up Bill Gregory and Elsie in the same taxi but she's late and has to take a bus. The Walkers, the Rileys and bridesmaid Lucille are moved when they see Concepta in her wedding dress. Linda goes to the Rovers, jealous of Ivan and Nona working together. She finds the girl in Ivan's arms after she slips on the floor. After the wedding, the telegrams are read at the reception by best man Len, including ones from Alice Burgess, David Barlow, Billy Walker, Joan & Gordon Davies and Ivan & Nona as Concepta's former workmates. Elsie and Bill catch each other's eye across the tables. Jack also makes a speech on behalf of the residents before Harry makes his own. Len then toasts Lucille as bridesmaid. Minnie starts to cry as usual. Linda tells Nona she knows that nothing happened - she just liked needling Ivan and the two women get on well. Alf introduces Bill to Elsie and Dot. Ena complains about the reception food to Minnie and Martha who boasts about what Lily Haddon had at her wedding. Ena isn't surprised to see Bill and Elsie getting on well together. Harry and Concepta fly to the Isle of Man for their honeymoon and check into the Cresta Hotel in Port Erin . Cast Regular cast *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Sean Riley - Harold Goldblatt *Shelagh Riley - Shela Ward *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Nona Willis - Barbara Ferris *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Hotel Receptionist - Jean Butler *Mr Powell - Stratford Johns Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *7 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Greenvale Hotel - Function room and bar *Cresta Hotel, Port Erin - Reception Notes *The theme music for this episode (though not for the closing titles) was an unusual slowed-down version in place of the more familiar arrangement. *This is the first episode to credit Doreen Lostock by her full name. *Grampian Television was launched on Saturday 30th September, 1961 in the Northern region of Scotland and therefore this was the first episode of the programme to be seen by viewers in that area. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The whole street goes gay at a wedding party - except for one young couple who strike a bad patch. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,111,000 homes (1st place and the first episode to break the seven million homes milestone). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1961'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Episode 084 Episode 0084 Episode 0084